


Alone

by lambkt



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkt/pseuds/lambkt
Summary: Hi from hiatus.I wrote this on the train and I didn’t think too hard about it. It’s the first thing I don’t hate in a few weeks.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi from hiatus. 
> 
> I wrote this on the train and I didn’t think too hard about it. It’s the first thing I don’t hate in a few weeks.

Hades licked the pad of his thumb and drew it across the bottom of the page, turning it as to continue without pause. Though, his mind was far from the story. 

He paused midway down, his brow furrowing as he struggled to remember what he had just read. With an exasperated sigh, he turned the page back and began again. 

_Focus_, he thought, _focus, focus_. The word ran through his mind in a chant, so quick and so loud it melted together in a nonsensical hum. In his mind he tried to wrap his lips around the word and form it again so he could hear it clearly, but again, midway down the page he realized he hadn’t absorbed anything his eyes had just grazed over. 

“Fates,” he muttered to himself. 

He turned the book over in front of him and pulled out his phone, flipping to his music app.

Long ago he had installed surround sound speakers all over his house for moments like these when he wanted nothing more than to drown out the deafening silence and crippling loneliness. Here in the kitchen the sound was always the best, reverberating off the marble counters and floors, filling the room with a velvety richness. He didn’t need to scroll to find what he was looking for.

Bill Evans. 

Hades had a particular affinity for this album, not just for the crystal clear piano, or for Eliot Zigmund’s unobtrusive drumming, but for the fact it was released after the artist’s death and included tributes to the two people in his life that had died too young. 

It seemed only fitting. 

The warm piano rang through his surround sound speakers, and he turned the volume up in an attempt to fill the gaping hole he felt in his chest. _You must believe in spring._

He picked up his book again, and began once more in the place he had started from twice already. But, as the tempo picked up, so did the anxiety boiling in his chest. Every few seconds he found himself lowering the volume. 

_Lower._

_Lower._

Until the bass existed as only faint background noise. Even then it felt too loud. 

What was he even trying to listen for? There was no one around. 

Hades threw the book to the side. It slid off the counter and hit the marble tile with a deafening _thunk_. 

He was alone.


End file.
